Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk
by cutiepie3932
Summary: Lucy and Kevin and their kids throughout their lives.
1. Default Chapter

They have been married for 7 years. They two kids with another on the way. Kevin is 33 and Lucy is 29. Their kids are Hannah Nicole Kinkirk who is 6, and Tyler Joesph Kinkirk and he is 3 years old and they are excepting another one in eight months.

Chapter 1- Shopping for Kevin's Birthday

"Mommy, can we go shopping for daddy today?", begged Hannah.

"Sure, sweetie. Where do you want to go?" asked Lucy.

"Mall," screamed six year old Hannah.

"So, Luce what are you getting me?' asked Kevin, her husband, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are just going to have to find out,"said Lucy. "Sweetheart,you can't keep a secret," said Kev. "I'm getting you something special," said Lucy in way that drove Kevin crazy.

At the mall

"Mommy, I want to get daddy this," said Hannah. "Sure, but its from you and Ty," said Luce. "Okay, momma,"said Hannah. "Are you hungry?" said Lucy. "Ya," said Hannah. "Let's pay for this and get something to eat," said Lucy.

At the cash register

"I.D. please?" said the cashier.

"Here you go," said Lucy. "Lucy Camden?" asked Nicole. "Nicole?" asked Lucy. "Momma, me and Ty are hungry," said Hannah. "How did Ty get here?" asked Lucy."Dadda brought him," said Hannah.

"Hey, sweetie," said Lucy. "Hey, sweet pea," said Kevin. "Mommy!" said Tyler jumping intoLucy's arms.

"So you are married?" asked Nicole. "Yes, this is my husband, Kevin, and our two kids, Hannah, and Tyler. Did you get married?" said Lucy. "Ya," said Nicole. "To who?" asked Lucy. "Brad Sanders," said Nicole. "OMG," said Lucy. "When do you get off?" asked Kevin. "Now, Brad is meeting me forlunch, you guys want to join us?" said Nicole. "Sure," said Lucy.

"Momma, daddy was screaming at a picture of some girl," said Tyler. "Mindy called she wants to get back together," said Kevin, who is holding Hannah. "I hope you said "no"?" asked Lucy. "I said "NO" and filed a restraining order against her," said Kevin. "Good," sais Lucy.

They go to McDonald's, that is outside of the mall.

"Hey, sweetie," said Brad. "Hey," said Nicole. "Who are they?" asked Brad. "You dated the girl, she was friends with Lisa and them," said Nicole. "Lucy Camden?" asked Brad. "Yes,b ut it's Kinkirk now," said Lucy. "Sweet pea, we need to feed the kids," said Kevin. wrapping his arms around her. "Foodm we want food," said Hannah and Tyler. "Brad, order me a hamburger and fries," said Nicole. "Kevvy, get a chicken combo sandwich, and 2 kids meals," said Lucy. "Okay, Lucy Goosey," said Kevin.

They all have their food.

"Mommy, can we go play on the toys?" asked Tyler. "Sure," said lucy, holding Kevin's hand.

"So, how long have you been married?" asked Nicole. "7 years, you guys?" asked Lucy. "2 years," said Brad. "How do you three know each other?" asked Kevin. "Nicole and I were best friends and Brad and I dated for a short time, then I did Habitat for Humanity and joined me," said Lucy. "Oh," said Kevin. "How did you two meet?" asked Brad.

Kevin and Lucy burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Brad and Nicole. "I was going to New York with Mary adn he took my purse, he was an airport security office. So, I started threatening the cop on duty. Mary and I wound up in the airport security office. I called him a "pea brain moron with a badge," and then he asked me out. We dated for almost a year before we got engaged and married. That was in 2002," said Lucy putting her head on Kevin's shoulder.. "Man, Luce I never thought you would end up in a place like that I thought Mary would be the one to do that, " said Nicole.

"Momma, Ty fell asleep," said Hannahputting Tyler in her lap. "We have to go," said Kevin. "Call me, " said Lucy, giving them for number.

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. Next chapter: Kevin's Birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but I no longer have interest in this story but I may have a new story or two up by the end of summer if time permits. I'm really sorry but I had all the chapters on my old computer but then it crashed so I no longer have them. I'm sorry.

33333

Katie


End file.
